


Russian Roulette

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_The following accounts are taken from the journal of a street magician named Alfred Jones during his stay at a Russian Mansion located near the border of Finland._


	2. Day 1

Great. One hour, I was driving my car to get to Rovaniemi in Finland and the next thing I know, I was lost. It seems that the more I drive, the farther the road to Santa Claus' home would stretch on. All I'm seeing is snow, the world was suddenly drained of color. Because of that, I crashed the car I was driving to a nearby tree. Luckily, there was a mansion nearby and the owner came to me after he heard of the crash. His name is Ivan Braginsky, an owner of a vodka manufacturing business. He lives with his older sister, Irunya, his younger sister, Natalya and a staff of four workers. Apparently, I ended up somewhere in Russia. Mr. Braginsky allowed me to stay in his home for as long as I need, given that it would be impossible to continue my journey in the unforgiving winter night in a broken car.


	3. Day 2

As it turns out, my stay here isn't free. Mr. Braginsky would let me stay here for as long as I need to on a certain condition. I would have to entertain his family every night starting tomorrow with magic tricks because their personal magician recently passed away. They were very bored since then and they don't know how to pass their time. I can see the reason, given that they don't have television anywhere inside the mansion. That wouldn't be so hard. After all, I do magic tricks for a living. I brought in some of my tools with me. I'm sure I can handle it. Right?


	4. Day 3

Somehow, I have the feeling I have to do better with my magic tricks. I did the usual card tricks with his family a while ago. They were as unimpressed as a mother on her child's average grades. Mr. Braginsky's younger sister, Natalya, was staring into space as I was doing my magic trick. I wonder what is going on in that lady's head.


	5. Day 4

I was searching Mr. Braginsky's mansion for materials that will help me with my magic tricks. There doesn't seem to be anything of use in the ground and upper floor. So I went downstairs, hoping that I could find something. I stumbled upon this door that seems unusual. It was not as polished as the other doors in the house, like termites have eaten the door for dessert. I was about to open that door when a murderous aura was suddenly on my back, It was Mr. Braginsky, warning me to never go beyond that door or I will never see tomorrow. I told him that I need more materials for my magic tricks since the things I brought with me are not enough to entertain his family. He told me that I should just directly ask him for anything I need and he will provide it for me. His personal magician had all the tools I would need. He then told me that I am excused from entertaining his family tonight and I was to go join him drink vodka. I wonder what is this sudden burst of generosity today? It would not be the last. I'm sure of it.


	6. Day 5

I just performed the Sawing in half trick. I had Ms. Natalya, Mr. Braginsky's beautiful younger sister, as my assistant. I have done this numerous times before so it was as easy as cooking instant noodles. It also helped that Ms. Natalya was surprisingly calm and cooperative, despite the dangers I told her from performing the trick. Again, I want to know what is on her enigmatic mind despite the lure of her beautiful face.


	7. Day 6

The water torture cell trick that I performed tonight was a huge success. I did this twice already but the practice for this trick was hell. It took me half a year before I got it right. Anyway, I felt like a dead fish inside a freezer while performing the trick, being winter at this time of the year.

Oh yeah. I have not seen the Estonian gardener since last night. I wonder where he ran off to.


	8. Day 7

The straitjacket trick worked like a charm. I had done this thrice already and each time, I had to do the trick fast or else all of my blood would burst from my head. Well, it's a given because I was hanged as the chandelier in the entrance of the mansion. I was growing more curious about the forbidden room downstairs. Despite being forewarned, I went down and saw that the door was slightly ajar. As I silently open the door, I saw Ms. Natalya sharpening her knives as that of a young lady polishing her nails. I was about to leave, thinking that her knives were used for cooking. But then, the saw that I used for the other night's performance was eerily stained red.

That reminds me of something else. The butler was missing last night since I could not see a shivering young Latvian boy serving us dinner.


	9. Day 8

They were impressed with my magic trick last night. All I had to do was to perform the old "Sword Cabinet" trick with Ms. Irunya as my beautiful assistant. I had done this many times before. However, it was difficult to do this trick because of her large assets. But I chose her to be my assistant because I could not forget what I saw during Ms. Natalya's knife sharpening session, even with Mr. Braginsky's generous helpings of vodka during the cold winter nights. After the performance, Ms. Natalya creepily told me she would try the trick some other time, with ME AS HER ASSISTANT!

In another set of news, the Lithuanian cook went missing as of yesterday


	10. Day 9

I decided to investigate the forbidden room to link the string of staff disappearances happening inside the Braginsky mansion. The Polish maid has been missing hours ago and it startles me that Mr. Braginsky hasn't made any attempts to search for the maid, nor for the other missing staff. Anyway, it helps that Mr. Braginsky and his sisters are sleeping at this hour of the night. I silently made my way downstairs to the forbidden room. Using the flashlight I had brought with me for my trip, I investigated this room where I witnessed Ms. Natalya apparently tuning her "cooking instruments". The saw that was stained red was still there. But something suspicious caught my eye. The box that I used for my sawing in half trick had the head of the Estonian gardener who went missing the same night of the performance. Upon further investigation, his body was sawed in half, blood spilling all over the floor. The water torture cell had the body of the Latvian butler who also went missing the night of the performance, making him look like a sci-fi test subject inside a tank full of clear liquid. The Lithuanian cook's body was found in the straitjacket that I have used, hanging above my head like a dead cocoon. I opened the Sword cabinet I used last night and found the Polish maid's body pierced with swords as that of a sewing corsage.

Get me out of here. I have to leave this place one way or the other.


	11. Day 10

I am going to do the Bullet Catch trick tonight. I have never done this trick before. No one, not even I, will know if I will be able to survive this deadly trick. I asked Mr. Braginsky if he has any gun lying around and he said that he has one revolver. Great. Now I am going to do the Bullet Catch, Russian roulette style. After everything that I saw and witnessed these past nights, something tells me that I may not be able to leave this mansion alive whether I survived this trick or not. I loaded the revolver with my special bullets, along with a regular bullet that would possibly send me to my resting place.

To my brother Matthew, I am sorry for all those times that I overshadowed all of your efforts. Please forgive your idiot of a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a midterm requirement I did for my Creative Writing class. I was surprised that this story got a high grade, as well as the fact that my professor liked the story. Take note that America, or Alfred as what the story would refer to him, is not exactly in character because of the circumstances of his situation in the story. That, and I have to use whatever my professor taught in class. But I admit that I enjoyed my Creative Writing class very much. That class probably sparked my fanfic writing hobby. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
